tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Welcome, SirHandelFalcon! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Rex page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our current events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 14:19, February 21, 2011 Rules Hi, when uploading images can you please abide by the image rules. Thanks! SteamTeam 14:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hornby Rex Do not add in the Hornby Rex again. It never existed. It never will exist. Hornby doesn't make narrow gauge trains. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Never believe Wikipedia. That was some spammer who was trying to confuse people. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) re: Hornby Rex If you can give us proof you can put Hornby Rex on the page, but I am almost absolutey that there was NO Hornby Rex. I spend alot of time reading about T&F merchandising and I really don't think they made the Aresdale engines. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Toby7 is totally right, Hornby Rex never existed. Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 15:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : :: That's good that you know. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 07:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ERTL duke I saw on your user page you were looking for a 1999 Duke. Well, I think I have one. I would be happy to put some pics of it up on the wikia, butI don't think I could sell it. He's to close to my heart. If there are anything you want to know about that model, just ask me. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 16:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't no the limited edition was shiny. I think I've just got the regular one. :P sorry Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: YouTube Why yes I am. :) SkarloeyRailway01 ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 21:15, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :How do you know of me on YouTube then? :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 23:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I see! Thanks for the views! :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 16:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) re: Take Along thomas and the special letter No problem ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) re:New wiki Cool! good luck with it! I don't think I will work on it though. sorry. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Over 9,000 edits Not really. All I do is edit. You can have just as many if you tried. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:51, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Wiki I don't know much about the ERTL line. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I have a huge ERTL collection, and I may be able to edit and be an Admin there. Let me think about it. I am going to be pretty busy for the next week, but by next Sunday (March 6th) I should have come to a decision. :) ZEM talk to me! 18:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandalism There are all kinds of ways to vandalise Wikia articles, but we've been working on ways to stop it, so that's why pages like Day of the Diesels are locked until it is released. :) ZEM talk to me! 18:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deleter The Day Out with Thomas thing was removed because it was too specific to a certian railway (which you never named). I removed your image from Wilbert the Forest Engine because the gallery wasn't set up correctly, so I was going to look at the image and see if it was of good enough quality to keep. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: De Agositini Pictures??? Yes you can use the pictures. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) YouTube? What on earth are you talking about? "Come on. Take the pressure off your pistons. Couple me up!" - Hank 22:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC)HankAmericanEngine re: Pictures for profile you can use which ever pictures you like for your profile :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm physic.... Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::He really just read it off of my talk page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Thomasfan is right. I'm just joking with you. :) I keep track of the wikia activity and I saw you asked him that question. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures for profile Sure you can. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I am lost can you help me? Hello my username is PeterSam and your name is SirHandelFalcon well um is there a page I can edit I am new to this wiki and well I chose a random person to ask so can you please respond? PeterSam 22:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the idea and I also like your username it sounds good I should hame named myself StuartPeterSam and have a nice day! PeterSam 22:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I can not edit what do I do??? Re: Ruler of TTTE&F OK What brought that up? And if you hear anyone saying that, you can tell them that I don't own Thomas. I don't even work at HiT or Nitrogen! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks & Friends?? Thank you Sir Handel for helping me along can we be friends please??? PeterSam 22:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: All We don't need the Might Mac image. I don't know about the Bandai Tecs models. The disclaimer is on the rule's page. (Look for red words near the bottom of the page.) And I took care of the spam page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Founder of Wiki I don't know actually :L ZEM's been around for a while - it might be him or Goldenbear. Thomasfan should know ;) SteamTeam 07:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends trackmaster Wiki invites you http://tttetrackmaster.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_and_Friends_TrackMaster_Wiki Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends trackmaster Wiki invites you Madbomberfan Re: I agree OK! Whats the plan? BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 02:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: 2 questions 1. I thought there was something in the rules. 2. Yes. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC)